


Strawberry Swan

by GreenVolts



Category: Choujin Sentai Jetman
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Multi, Trans Girl Kaori, au where kaori Ryu and Gai are all in a poly marriage since fuck toei, date, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVolts/pseuds/GreenVolts
Summary: Gai and Ryu take Kaori to a cafe before Trans Surgery, being supportive as always.
Relationships: Rokumeikan Kaori/Tendo Ryu/Yuuki Gai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Strawberry Swan

Kaoris day finally arrived.

Kaori's day where a day after, she could finally express herself to the fullest

Kaori woke up excited, in snow white mattresses on her bed, with the sound of the birds chirping, reminded her of her days of fighting with them.

However, after those days, she lived with the two people closest in her life, Ryu and Gai.

Kaori got up from her bed, waking up gleefully, wearing the lightest makeup she thought fit her for today, and her pastel pink dress which was smooth as silk that Ryu bought for her.

Gai woke her up, already cooking the breakfast for her, while Ryu was waiting in the car. 

After both Gai and Kaori finished their breakfast very fast, both held hands while walking down stairs, and both got reminded of on inside joke about theirs about their days of being Jetman, Ryu managed to hear the joke, both all laughed in the same rythm.

You could say they are like three peas in a pod, except more than good friends.

Gai and Kaori finally entered the car, the 3 lovebirds were all headed to a cafe, a personal favourite of Kaori's.

Kaori felt happy, she didn't feel emotional, she felt a positive spirit in her body and brain, since she didn't know her parents much, and her butler was her only friend, she learned alot about herself, and her butler was very supportive of it when she told him, even though it was 1990 when she did.

Kaori luckily had all the funds she needed to make herself feel the most confident person in the world, however surgery always seemed scary for her.

Gai saw Kaori overthinking and was quiet a bit, but Gai didn't ask her anything, just slowly began to lean on her, and Ryu played her favourite radio station.

Kaori came back to herself with a smile, Ryu asked what will they all get at the café, he said he'd take toast, Kaori excitingly said she'd go for the strawberry shortcake, while Gai said he'll just take a black coffee.

They all arrived at the cafe, and while no one was looking, did a little hug to show their mutual love for each other

They caught the table for three, and called for the waiter, they asked for food, which arrived pretty quickly.

Kaori started to compare her cake to the 3 of them, The strawberry being Ryu, the core of the team, the cake itself being how Gai always got the team together, both for good and bad, and the white cream symbolising herself, who was always there to show aid and support.

Gai and Ryu thought it was funny and laughed at Kaori for a bit, however she didn't feel upset, she knows they were both secretly touched anyway.

All finished their food, on their way to the hospital, tried their best to support Kaori, Kaori wasn't feeling iffy anymore, she felt so happy that the two people she trusted the most still trust her back and were always there for her.

Kaori went in with Ryu and Gai, all 3 were happy for Kaori and each other


End file.
